Les conséquences de nos choix
by Tanutwo
Summary: Devenir amnésique. Se faire tatouer l'intégralité du corps. Infiltrer le FBI. Tel était le plan. Encore fallait-il convaincre Roman de la laisser agir en solitaire.


**Salut tout le monde,**

 **En faisant du tri dans mes écrits je suis retombée sur cet OS qui m'a paru de rigueur au vu du trailer de la quatrième saison. Résultat, je vous le livre en état. Ce n'est pas un de mes préférés mais visiblement c'est le seul que j'avais fini. Je le place avant la saison 1.  
**

 **Profitez bien et bonne lecture,**

* * *

La porte claqua plus violemment que Roman ne l'aurait voulu alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans la salle de contrôle à la poursuite de sa sœur.

« Infiltrer le FBI. Vraiment ? » Rugit-il de colère pour la forcer à s'arrêter.

Sachant à quoi s'attendre et étant désormais seuls, cette dernière se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec le visage furieux de son frère.

En dévoilant son plan devant l'assemblée de Standstorm quelques minutes auparavant, elle avait su avant même de commencer, qu'une seule personne donnerait son refus. Et elle ne s'était définitivement pas trompée.

« Vraiment, » confirma-t-elle sans plus d'explications.

Les traits du visage de son frère se durcirent encore plus à l'entente de cette réponse. Et elle inspira profondément… Prête pour le bras de fer qui s'annonçait compliqué mais qu'elle finirait par gagner.

« C'est de la folie Remi. »

Elle en avait parfaitement conscience. C'était de la pure folie. Cependant, elle allait devoir lui prouver que derrière cette folie, tout était pourtant calculé.

« Je sais, » garda-t-elle un ton calme pour le rassurer. « J'ai passé des heures à chercher une autre alternative et crois-moi, ça ne me réjouit pas non plus. Mais après avoir étudié toutes les possibilités, celle-ci est de loin la plus efficace et la moins risquée pour notre projet. »

« Moins risquée ? Tu veux te jeter dans la gueule du loup. Ce ne sera pas la mission la moins risquée. Ce sera la plus dangereuse, » lui fit-il durement remarquer.

« Une des plus dangereuses, » rectifia-t-elle. « N'oublie pas que nous attaquons le gouvernement. Tout ce que nous entreprenons est dangereux. La dernière mission en a été la preuve. »

« Je ne l'oublie pas, bien au contraire, » croisa-t-il ses bras sur son torse. « En revanche, ce sont les moyens mis à leur disposition pour découvrir les taupes qui m'inquiètent. »

« Tout est déjà réfléchi, fais-moi simplement confiance s'il te plait, » posa-t-elle sa main sur la joue droite de Roman.

« Parce que tu penses réellement que si je refuse de te laisser accomplir cette mission, c'est par manque de confiance ? » Se dégagea-t-il, vexé.

Bien qu peu étonnée de son entêtement, la brune ne se dégonfla pas. Elle était la seule à pouvoir lui dire ses véritables pensées sans qu'il n'explose de colère.

« Je pense que tu n'es pas objectif quand il s'agit de moi, » admit-elle.

Toujours énervé, il approuva cependant silencieusement. Sa sœur était la seule personne qui lui restait et il avait tendance à la surprotéger.

« Tu as pris beaucoup trop de risques au cours de la mission précédente, » lui reprocha-t-il. « Ces derniers mois ont été compliqués à supporter. »

Et elle pouvait facilement le comprendre. Même si elle ne l'admettrait pas publiquement devant d'autres personnes, pour elle aussi, cela avait été éprouvant. Leur projet avançait un peu plus chaque jour et une seule erreur pouvait mettre fin à des années de travail. L'épuisement physique et moral commençait à s'en faire ressentir.

« Très compliqués, en effet, » reconnut-elle. « Mais justement, ils m'ont fait prendre conscience que rien ni personne n'est intouchable. Nous avons travaillé trop dur pour échouer si près du but, tu ne penses pas ? »

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, tout en conservant son regard sombre et inquiet.

« Échouer ne nous est pas permis. Mais bon sang, tu parles d'infiltrer l'ennemi. Nous n'aurons aucun moyen d'extraction si les choses tournent mal. Tu seras seule, vulnérable et sans souvenirs. Tu ne te rappelleras pas de l'objectif principal. Tu te seras sacrifiée pour rien et tu auras perdu ta précédente vie. »

D'un geste nerveux, il se passa les mains sur le visage. Si elle avait compté sur son soutien, elle n'était pas prête de l'avoir.

« Je n'appuierai pas ta demande. Fin de la discussion, » déclara-t-il sèchement en tournant les talons.

Peu surprise de sa réaction, Remi l'agrippa fermement par le bras, le forçant à se retourner.

« Roman, » l'arrêta-t-elle. « Si jamais c'est le FBI qui s'infiltre dans notre organisation, nous sommes foutus. Il faut les devancer, les infiltrer en premier et les occuper assez longtemps pour nous laisser le temps d'agir. »

Il pinça des lèvres de colère devant l'insistance de sa sœur.

« Et comment tu comptes faire ça ? » La scruta-t-il. « Une fois que tu auras ta nouvelle identité, tu te feras recaler ou arrêter avant même de réussir à intégrer les sélections. Et même si tu réussis les tests d'entrées sans te faire remarquer, tu mettras des années avant d'obtenir un poste suffisamment haut pour contrôler les missions. Ce sera un risque inutile et une perte de temps. »

A l'entente de ces arguments, Remi ne fut pas étonnée. Elle avait en effet indiqué lors de la réunion, qu'une nouvelle identité ainsi que de nouveaux souvenirs lui seraient implantés afin qu'elle puisse intégrer le FBI. Cependant, elle se devait de lui dire la vérité si jamais elle le voulait dans son camp.

« Roman, j'ai expliqué pendant la réunion que je deviendrai amnésique pour notre sécurité. Mais pour éviter les fuites, je n'ai pas expliqué la totalité du plan, » révéla-t-elle.

Ayant suscité la curiosité de son frère, elle relâcha son étreinte et se dirigea vers un tiroir qu'elle ouvrit avec une clé tirée de sa poche.

« Voilà le dossier, » lui tendit-elle finalement une pochette identifiée _Blindspot_ dont il s'empara avant de commencer à le feuilleter. « Tu trouveras toutes les explications dedans. En revanche, sache que ma décision est déjà prise et que je le ferai avec ou sans ton accord. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu aurais voulu entendre mais nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre de retard. Il est temps d'agir à la hauteur de nos futures actions. »

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Roman releva finalement la tête pour planter ses yeux dans ceux de sa sœur.

« Qui sera au courant de tes véritables intentions ? » Ferma-t-il le dossier.

« Très peu de personnes seront au courant. A vrai dire, il n'y aura que Shepherd, Cade, Markos, Oscar et toi. »

Il plissa des yeux.

« Ça ne fait pas beaucoup de monde pour te couvrir, » remarqua-t-il. « D'autant plus que ton plan n'est que théorique. En pratique il se peut que tout ne se déroule pas comme prévu et que tu te sois ruinée le corps pour rien. »

Elle hocha la tête, parfaitement consciente de ce risque. Mais se faire tatouer le corps en entier était toutefois un risque qu'elle acceptait de prendre.

« C'est pourquoi, il faut que l'intrigue soit suffisamment complexe pour intéresser le siège, » déclara-t-elle avec conviction. « On bosse sur ce projet depuis plusieurs mois et on a élaboré plusieurs tatouages avec des sens cachés. Ils représentent tous une affaire susceptible d'intéresser le FBI. Quand le FBI l'aura compris, ils seront dans l'incapacité de faire machine arrière et de les ignorer. »

« Et s'ils ne te prennent pas au sérieux ? Qu'ils te classent dans la catégorie des cinglés sans prendre le temps de s'intéresser à tes tatouages ? »

Elle sourit légèrement, d'un sourire manipulateur à glacer le sang.

« Avoir le nom de leur meilleur agent tatoué dans le dos les obligera forcément à prendre tout en considération. Sans oublier le fait que je ne me souviendrais de rien. Ça me classera dans les affaires prioritaires. Ils ne prendront pas le risque de me laisser seule dans la nature. Pas avec le corps recouvert d'informations hautement confidentielles. »

« D'accord, » clignant-il des yeux, visiblement toujours peu convaincu. « Et on fait comment pour te rendre amnésique ? On t'assomme en espérant que le coup soit assez violent ? »

Elle resta droite, déterminée, sachant déjà qu'il n'allait pas aimer sa réponse.

« Du zip. En forte doses. »

A son visage décomposé, elle sut qu'elle avait vu juste. Elle pouvait même jurer qu'il détestait cette idée.

« Tu es définitivement folle, » secoua-t-il la tête. « Et pourquoi ce serait à toi d'y aller d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi, ce ne serait pas moi ? Ou Oscar ? »

« Mon existence a déjà été supprimée des fichiers contrairement à Oscar, » avait-elle déjà anticipé sa question. « Je parle plusieurs langues, je suis experte en arme à feu et en combat. Et quoiqu'on en pense, ils se méfieront toujours moins d'une femme que d'un homme. Je suis la seule candidate à pouvoir le faire. »

« Donc, tu veux réellement faire tomber la directrice adjointe du FBI ? »

Elle opina.

« C'est le meilleur moyen pour arriver à nos fins. Il se peut aussi qu'avec mon amnésie, je n'adhère plus à notre cause. Si c'est le cas, menacez-moi de tuer l'agent Weller. Si je m'y suis attachée comme je le pense, je n'hésiterai pas à vous obéir pour tenter de le sauver. »

« Et si tu ne reviens pas vers nous ? »

« Alors vous devrez faire ce qu'il faut pour que je ne nuise pas aux projets. »

« Te tuer ? » Fronça-t-il sombrement des sourcils.

Elle le considéra affectueusement. Il connaissait la réponse tout autant qu'elle.

« Il faudra envisager ce dernier recours, oui. »

« Je n'aime pas ce plan, Remi, » souffla-t-il les dents serrées pour montrer son désaccord. « Mais je serai présent pour t'aider à te souvenir quand tu reviendras vers nous. Que ce soit de ton plein gré ou non. »

Cette promesse l'amusa et elle se rapprocha.

« Je n'en espérais pas moins, » l'embrassa-t-elle sur la joue avant de se diriger vers la sortie. « Bientôt nous aurons notre revanche petit frère. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. »

* * *

 **Comme je le disais, je trouve cet os de rigueur vu que Rémi semble avoir pris la place de Jane. Et j'en suis plutôt contente vu le fiasco de la saison 3 (enfin de mon point de vue). J'ai donc vraiment hâte de voir ce que cette saison 4 va donner.**

 **Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que vous avez apprécié.**

 **Tanutwo**


End file.
